


Nights Like This

by Dare_devil



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Matt and Frank live for nights like this





	Nights Like This

Frank always knew how to make Matt feel good. He always knew the right things to say, the rights places to touch and the right way to move to make Matt a heated, whimpering mess in Frank’s arms. 

Matt was such a beautiful sight to Frank, in his lap, his body so warm, skin so soft to touch, body glistening with sweat, soft moans and whimpers escaping those soft, kiss swollen lips as Frank moved inside him, hitting the right areas inside him to make those pretty little noises escape Matt’s mouth. 

Matt gripped his shoulders as Frank gripped his hips as he pushed harder inside him. “Do you feel good baby?” He whispered as he pressed himself closer to the others body. “Does it feel good when I do this?” He muttered against Matt as his tongue tasted the salty skin of Matt’s neck causing the boy to whimper as Frank pulled out before pushing harder back into him. 

“F-Frank” he softly gasped, worried that his voice would break if he spoke any louder. “Oh Red...Red, Red, Red” he praised softly into Matt’s ear causing pleasuring tingles to dance down his spine. “You’re going to be the death of me red” he muttered as his teeth gently tugged on Matt’s ear lobe. 

Never did he think Frank would be so gentle, so affectionate with him especially with the amount of fights they had when they first met. But that was behind them now, they formed a mutual respect for each other and would help each other out when needed, things began to change once they realised their was a connection, the feelings they had were stronger than a friendship...it was love. These moments they shared, they both lived for it.

Matt could feel his body climbing to the feeling of release as Frank continued to thrust harder inside him, hitting that certain area inside him that made him feel so good. “F-Frank” he moaned as he clutched onto Frank’s shoulders, pushing down to meet his thrusts.

Frank knew Matt was close, the way his his panting would get louder, the way his voice would hitch, how his moans would get louder and his body trembling under his touch. God, Matt was beautiful and this? Him in this position for only his eyes? Frank likes to think he’s the only one to ever make him feel this way. The one to actually satisfy his needs and have him begging for release. 

“You gonna cum for me red?” He groaned as he picked up his pace as Matt’s moans echoed the room. Whimpers left his lips as he dropped his head onto Frank’s shoulder. Frank grunted, bringing Matt’s head back up to face him “I want to see you” he whispered as he cupped Matt’s cheek.  
“Come on Matt, cum for me” he continued as went as hard as he could causing Matt to cry out, Frank gripping harder on Matt’s hip with his other hand. 

Matt whimpered as he released on himself and Frank. “Oh that’s beautiful red” groaned Frank as he continued to ride him through as he released at the tightness of Matt clenching around him. Frank groaned, clutching onto Matt as he released inside him causing Matt to whimper at the feeling. 

“Good boy” praised Frank in a whisper as he pressed kisses on Matt’s cheek and down his neck causing pleasuring chills at the praise and soft touches of Frank. With the breath Matt did have he brought Frank’s head up off his neck to face him before pulling him into a long passionate kiss. The only sounds to be heard was the heavy breathing of them both and the sound of their lips pulling apart before being brought back together. Frank pulled him close as Matt gripped his hair as they deepened the kiss. They both live for nights like this.


End file.
